


Two-Hundred and Ten

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: Donna Noble really really really wished she had managed to get that shock collar on the Doctor when she had the chance.





	

Two-Hundred and Ten

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: My fourth book _The Iron Chalice_ is now available in ebook format. If you enjoy my work then please consider supporting me by picking up a copy of _The Iron Chalice_ by J.M. Briggs.

 

…………………….

 

Donna Noble really really really wished she had managed to get that shock collar on the Doctor when she had the chance. Of course he was only really still when the aliens had knocked him unconscious and that wasn’t a situation to be putting a shock collar on him since she usually needed him to save the planet or something during that time. So in reality she hadn’t really had a chance to get the damn thing on him, but she really wished she had.

 

She wasn’t patient by nature. Donna knew that and could live with it. She really could and Rose was usually able to soothe things in the TARDIS when she wanted to strangle the Doctor. However, she had drawn a line about super public displays of affection or better known in the TARDIS as the Doctor doing an examination of Rose’s mouth with his tongue. Oh that wasn’t a good visual, she really didn’t need to see that either in real life or her mind’s eye.

 

Yet she had seen in two-hundred and ten times, not counting the post-danger “oh thank god we’re alive” snogs. Those were okay and romantic in her book so they didn’t count. Nor did she count any snogging that happened in the Doctor and Rose’s bedroom. Frankly she didn’t want to know anything about what happened in there. Rose was her mate, but the Doctor was practically her brother so no that didn’t work. She avoided the area like the plague since they didn’t always make it all the way to the bedroom. Given these exceptions, Donna Noble really felt that two-hundred and ten was just too much and told the Doctor so. Talking to Rose hadn’t helped, so she went straight to the Doctor!

 

It didn’t help, not at all. The Doctor had smiled at her, all innocent and sweet. He had promised that he’d watch how often he snogged Rose in front of her. Donna had been surprise, pleased and suspicious. She had been right. The Doctor keeping his hands off of Rose Tyler was like asking him to sit at the table covered in finger foods and spreads and behave himself. He couldn’t do and would try only for two seconds before deciding that it just wasn’t worth it. The Doctor didn’t break his promise to Donna after she reminded him that she had walked in on them two-hundred and ten times. Nope he wouldn’t do a thing like that.

 

Nope, now Donna has seen the Doctor lick Rose Tyler’s cheek thirty-seven times right in front of her. Thirty-seven times in three days and he just took Rose into the kitchen after saying thing about marmalade. This new habit may yet prove it necessary to hit him over the head and carry out that shock collar threat. Works on animals, might just be worth a shot to keep him from carrying this habit to two-hundred and ten times as well. Maybe Jack would have some thoughts that Donna could use. She smirked and pulled out her phone and a box of chocolates.


End file.
